Harry and Lucius battle it out
by tater-tot1987
Summary: This short story is about Harry and his encounter with Lucius Malfoy


It was a lovely day at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. The sun was shining and there was not a cloud to be seen in the sky. The twittering of birds could be heard in the trees. All of a sudden, Harry Potter zoomed down the great hall, it was five minutes past nine on the great clock and he was already late for Snape's potions class. That would make Snape ever so cross and he would deduct points from Gryffindor!

"Not again Professor!" Harry would exclaim and they would be behind the other houses in points. The corridors were empty, not a sound was to be heard except for Harry's footsteps. The corridors had an eeriness about them and the torches hanging from the walls seemed to have been extinguished. Harry looked down at his watch, "Oh dear!" He exclaimed, "I am in a pickled gherkin aren't I?!" Suddenly Harry heard a loud thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. 'Oh my goodness what could that be? Its not even ten in the morning!'Harry thought. He fumbled in his pockets for his wand and held it in front of his stretched arm. He continued to walk slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly, slowly. "Bugger it!" Said Harry, "I'm late as it is, Snape will have my head for spotted dick!" Harry broke into a run, his wand still ahead of him. Whoosh! A shadow came out from the corridor and into Harry's wand.

"Ow!" A deep voice winced in pain and the shadow fell on the ground. Harry pointed at the wand and said "Ican'tseeturnthelighton!" Nothing happened. "Blast!" Replied Harry, "I've used the wrong spell silly billy! Lumos!" A bright light shone from the end of Harry's wand, he pointed it towards the shadow. This was no shadow, oh no, this was indeed the great (not really) and powerful (well sort of) Lucius Malfoy boubled over with his hands in his crotch groaning, oh what a great men this was! "Mr Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, "um well er are you alright?"

"You circus freak!" Exclaimed Lucius, "How dare you strike me in the crotch with your wand!" Lucius stood up and began to walk towards Harry. Harry gulped and tried to string words together.

"Er… Mr Malfoy you look great! Have you washed your hair? What potion do you use it makes your hair so shiny and clean!"

"Really? You think so well I use…shut up!" Said Lucius.

But because Harry is a half muggle he was slow to take a hint "have you lost weight? You must be on the Atkins diet!"

"Oh you dimwitted teacosy!" Snapped Lucius Malfoy. "You will pay for hurting precious! Precious is ruined!"

"What?"Asked Harry confused.

"Oh sorry, I was just finishing The Lord Of The Rings Trilogy its quite intriguing, really pulls you into the story, like those books where you choose your own ending, Draco has a fair few you should read them." Had Lucius lost his marbles?

"Huh" asked Harry.

"Never mind! I challenge you to a duel! Brouhahahahahahahahahaha!" A clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky like the streaker at last years quidditch match between Gryfindor and Slytherin. Harry and Lucius stood in front of each other defiantly, looking the other in the eye.

"You have lovely eyes!" Commented Harry.

"Oh for the sake of he who must not be named SHUT UP!" Lucius and Harry gave each other one last glance as they turned each taking ten paces. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. They turned around to look at each other, preparing to duel, their wands at the ready. "Three." Counted Lucius, "two… one" Lucius lunged forward to release a spell. "Expelliarmus!" He flicked his wand towards Harry. Suddenly a flash of light stood between Lucius and Harry, Lucius's spell ricocheted off the light and back into Lucius's face. He fell back startled. He licked his lips and could taste blood in his mouth. "What on earth is going on?" Asked a stunned Lucius. A sillouette could be traced from the flash of light. The light faded, revealing the greatest wizard of our time, Albus Dumbledore.

"I thought you would know better, Lucius" said Albus, "a wizard of your standard fighting an underage wizard."

"Dumbledore, come to protect young Potter did you?" Snarled Lucius. "This cocky young boy should step in line and have respect for his elders!"

Harry stepped in. "I'll be the judge of who is worth respecting. Excuse me Professor Dumbledore, I'm already late as it is for Professor Snape's class." Harry gave one more glance at Lucius and ran off to class.

"Albus, you must understand that boy is a disgrace to the wizarding world." Exclaimed Lucius.

"Very well Lucius, however our views on Harry being a disgrace somewhat different. I would like you to come to my office to talk about Draco's discipline record. We can discuss it over caviar and martinis." Dumbledore and Lucius Malfoy walked off down the hall, Malfoy somewhat confused over what just happened.


End file.
